


Unexpected Planning

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Wedding Planner AU, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Sugawara has his whole wedding planned out, but isn’t engaged to be married. So until he can put his plans into motion, he’ll plan to make other’s people’s wedding dreams come true!





	Unexpected Planning

Sugawara Koushi had his whole wedding planned out. 

The date and location were picked. The style of the suits were sketched and a fabric had been picked. The guest list was finalized, and the guests had all been assigned to themed tables for the reception. The playlist was ready to be played during the ceremony and a list of times was ready for the DJ to play them. Multiple photographers were lined up to capture the beautiful moments of his happiest day. The reception had the biggest buffet style dinner anyone had ever seen, there was even a spice table. 

Ask any details about Sugawara’s wedding and there was an answer. But there was one detail he didn’t have and it was a rather important detail. 

He didn’t have a fiancé. Or let alone, a boyfriend. 

Sugawara Koushi had his dream wedding planned out, but wasn’t engaged to be married. But what wedding planner didn’t have their dream wedding planned out? While he couldn’t make his dream wedding come true at this moment, he could make other people’s dream wedding come true.

Like his current project, planning his cousin’s wedding for the spring.

“I’ve talked with the photographers and they’re free that weekend.” Sugawara informed his cousin over the phone, while double checking his list.

“Did you book them?” Asked his cousin, Semi Eita. 

“No, because there are four different photographers that I have on hold. But I’ve sent you an email with a link to all their websites. Look at their portfolios and send me a text of which one you like the best.” 

“I just checked my emails and see it. I’ll look over them with Wakatoshi when he gets home.” Semi let out a yawn as he stretched with a groan following suite. “Why are weddings so stressful to plan?”

“Because people want them to be perfect. But that’s why you have one of Miyagi’s best wedding planners as a cousin. So it isn’t as stressful!” Sugawara proudly exclaimed. His two employees chuckled and shook their heads.

“Thankfully or we’d never be getting married.” Semi answered with a chuckle. 

“And that’s why you have me. You two are coming in with your best men on the 14th for your suit fittings, right?” The planner asked, looking over his calendar. Next month, Semi and his fiance, Ushijima Wakatoshi, were supposed to come home to Miyagi for a week for wedding planning. One of those tasks was being fitted for their wedding suits. 

“That’s the plan.” 

“Alright then I’ll see you next month. I’ll be talking with the owner at Purple Sweets about the cake. I’m actually suppose to talk to him tomorrow about the design.” Sugawara stated in a matter of fact tone as he looked at his schedule for tomorrow.

“Koushi, you’re seriously the best.”

“Anything to make my client and cousin happy.” He smiled, hearing the bells at the door ring. “I’ve got to go, client walked in. Talk to you soon.”

“Thanks again, Koushi!” Semi thanked just as the two hung up and Sugawara looked up to see his friend, Azumane Asahi.

“You could have stayed on the phone, Koushi. I could have waited.” Asahi said as he walked up to the counter.

“I know, but I like to give everyone my full attention.” Sugawara answered, leaning against the counter. “Even if they aren’t my current clients, but past clients.”

Asahi and Sugawara had known each other since high school and both were running their own businesses. Asahi ran a cafe just a few buildings away from Sugawara’s business. The two friends had a habit of coming to see each other and have a quick chit chat on slow days. A few years back, Sugawara planned Asahi and his husband’s wedding and to this day, it was still one of his favorite weddings he ever planned. 

While he tried not to pick favorites, he couldn’t help but pick that as a favorite. Not only was it fun to plan, it was easy to plan. 

“Of course.” Asahi chuckled and leaned against the counter too.

“Did you bring me any goods?”

The cafe owner held up a small box. “Of course.”

“Ah thank you!” The planner exclaimed, taking the box and taking a bite of the piece of cake. “I swear I should have you guys bake Eita’s wedding cake, but I’ve already booked you guys for the rehearsal dinner.”

“Purple Sweets are going to do a better job than we could have. Neither Yuu or I have the slightest clue on wedding cakes.” Asahi responded. Yuu and him only knew how to make small cakes and weren’t as skillful in decorating like the people at Purple Sweets.

“I know, I know. But your cake is just so good!” He exclaimed, taking another bite when the light bulb lit up. “Oh! Maybe for the rehearsal dinner!”

“Sugawara-san, you just said that.” Shimizu Kiyoko reminded her boss.

“...Oh that’s right. See, this is why I have you, Kiyoko. To remind of this kind of stuff.” Suga laughed, scratching the back of his head. Kiyoko just smirked as she continued to type.

“I came over here for a reason, but have you heard the news?” Asahi asked.

“Who got engaged and when are they contacting me?”

“No one.”

“Then I don’t have the slightest clue.” Sugawara answered with a shrug.

“Someone bought Shinko-san’s old building.” Asahi responded, making the planner perk up. Even Kiyoko looked over from the computer.

“What?! He actually sold his old building?” Asahi nodded. “Kiyoko! Hitoka! Can you believe that?” 

Kiyoko stopped typing and looked up at the cafe owner. “I never thought I’d hear that.”

“What made him change his mind? I know he said he wasn’t planning on selling his building.” Yachi Hitoka asked as she came from the back after hearing the news.

“Apparently the guy he sold it to had been in the talks for months and they only recently closed on a deal.” Asahi explained as the three looked at each other.

“Well damn, I never thought I’d see the day he’d actually sell his building. So! Any dirt on who he sold it to or what it’ll be turned into?” Sugawara asked, leaning forward. Asahi shook his head.

“No idea yet. Yuu was only told what he heard. But by the looks of it, they’re going to start working inside. So we’ll probably be learning soon.”

“Guess so. But until then, I need to get ready for three new clients to come in.” Sugawara sighed, straightening up and stretching.

“Three? I’m telling you, Koushi. You’re becoming famous.” Asahi softly laughed.

“Yeah and I’m still not verified on Twitter.” He pouted.

“One day.”

“I’ll be dead before they verify me.” 

“Oh my god, Koushi.” Asahi facepalmed.

* * *

A month passed and if someone were to ask Sugawara how the previous month went like, he’d answer with something like this:

“I swear it lasted a week and somehow that week consisted of three Saturdays.”

With all the work he did, each month tended to fly by. Before he knew it, it was a brand new month with much work to be done! If not more, just depending on the time of month. But with the off season arriving soon and not many people would be having their weddings in the beginning of the year, Suga could focus on his cousin’s wedding. 

With just four months away until Semi and Ushijima would say “I do”, there was still a lot left to plan. Like planning the suits and being fitted for them. 

“Koushi! We’re here!” Semi called out as the group entered the tailor’s shop. Sugawara had arrived twenty minutes prior and already went ahead to start discussing the suits. 

“Over here!” The planner called out, waving the group over. 

“Sorry if we’re late.” Semi apologized, hugging his cousin after they greeted. 

“You’re not late. Right on time actually.” Sugawara reassured, patting Semi’s back.

“Koushi, it’s good to see you again.” Ushijima greeted as he stepped forward.

Sugawara smiled after being released from the hug. “It’s good to see you again, Wakatoshi. We’re getting closer and closer to the big day!” 

“And I’m stressing out about that.”

“Aw don’t worry SemiSemi!” Coming forward and wrapping his long arms behind the blond. “You’ve got the BEST wedding planner in all of Japan on your side and he’s your cousin!”

“Tendou’s right, Eita. I’m going to make sure your day is perfect and everything goes according to plan. And if it doesn’t, someone’s head will roll.” Suga sweetly stated. 

Semi sighed, but smiled at his cousin. “I know, I know.”

“And this is why I like your cousin.” Tendou laughed as the blond rolled his eyes. 

“Alright so Eita’s man of honor is here, what about yours Wakatoshi?” Suga asked, turning to Ushijima and realized that his man of honor, Ohira Reon, wasn’t present.

“Unfortunately Reon couldn’t make. One of his patients took a turn for the worse and he couldn’t leave their side. But I’ll see his measurements over the next time I see him.” Ushijima explained. “But I brought one of my groomsmen instead.”

Suga hadn’t noticed the fourth man with them until that very moment. A largely built man with short dark hair and dark brown eyes walked up. He looked like the type of person that Ushijima would know, a volleyball player. Or a former player.

The man gave a soft smile to the planner. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Sugawara Koushi, nice to meet you too. I’m Eita’s cousin.” Suga greeted back. “I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

“Oh, I have. Wakatoshi has told me stories and so has Eita.” Daichi nodded with a laugh. 

“Well I only hope it’s the good stories. But then again, how many good stories are there of me?” Sugawara smirked. “I’m known for being mischievous.” 

“Koushi, that’s literally all the stories about you.” Semi pointed out.

“Oh I know!” The planner smiled widely. “But enough of this chit chat, we’ve got suits we need to talk about.”

“Right, so what do we have so far?” Semi asked, moving over to the table to Ushijima by his side to check the sketches. Tendou looked over Semi’s shoulder, just getting a glimpse. 

“Sawamura-san, I don’t remember Wakatoshi sending your measurements over. Do you mind if I take them?” Sugawara asked to Daichi.

“Hmm? Oh yes course. I was a last minute add, so that’s why he didn’t send it over.” Daichi responded with a nervous laugh.

“Understandable.” Suga responded as he grabbed the measuring tape and pulled up the notes on his phone. “How tall are you?”

“Five nine.”

“Stop friending people taller than me!” Sugawara hollered to his cousin.

“You’re five eight! He’s just an inch taller than you.” Semi hollered back. 

“Awww someone’s sad they’re still short. Oh don’t worry, Sugawara-kun, you might have a late growth spurt soon.” Tendou looked over and laughed.

“Gah.” Sugawara turned his attention back to Daichi.

“We’ll even get a step stool for you!”

“Eita, I’m going to murder him.”

“Go right ahead. One less headache in my life.” Semi responded, looking at a piece of fabric that Ushijima was currently looking at. “Do you like that color, ‘Toshi?”

“Oh you wouldn’t do that, SemiSemi! I’m the best thing that could have ever happened to you! You’ll protect me!” Tendou happily chirped and draped himself around the blond.

“Excuse you, the best thing that could ever happened to me was falling in love with Wakatoshi.” 

“No, it was me.”

“You wish.”

“Are they always like this?” Daichi asked, extending his arms out for the wedding planner.

“Always and it never gets old.” He chuckled, pressing the tape measure against Daichi’s arms. “You never know what they’re going to say next.”

“I can tell.” Daichi chuckled as Sugawara wrote down the measurements. “That it?”

“Yup! Now let’s see how the grooms are doing with picking a color.” 

“Or realizing that fabric doesn’t come in that color.” Daichi said. “A college friend of mine ran into that problem when he was getting married.”

“Now I kind of want to hear that story.” Suga smirked.

“He wanted a wear a red suit and the tailor didn’t have red fabric. He was devastated.” Daichi briefly explained with a laugh. “His husband was happy they didn’t have it. But he was bitter when his best friend got to wear a gold blazer to his wedding.”

“A gold blazer. Now that’s something I’d like to see.” Sugawara hummed. Just then, Daichi pulled up a video of the gold blazer. “...Now I’ve seen everything.”

“And every chance he gets, he’ll wear it. He’s known as the Golden Owl.”

“The Golden Owl?” Sugawara laughed. Semi looked over at his cousin and chuckled. He looked up to his fiance and nudged him.

“Look at Koushi.” Ushijima looked behind him and saw the two looking at, maybe a video, on Daichi’s phone. 

Ushijima looked back down at Semi. “I haven’t seen him laugh like that in a while.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I brought Daichi here.”

“I think so too.” Semi smiled.

* * *

**March 13th**

Everything went perfectly. Everyone arrived on time and nothing was late arriving (or damaged). That made Suga’s job that much more easier as he focused on the very last few details, before he turned his attention to making sure Semi and Ushijima were ready.

They couldn’t have asked for better weather, not a cloud in the sky and the temperature wasn’t too cold or too hot. There was even a breeze that blew at just the right momentum. The photographer capturing a stunning picture of the the new husbands sharing their first kiss while the cherry blossoms danced around them.

It was just right for a beautiful spring wedding.

With the ceremony and long photo sessions out of the way, it was time to party.

Sugawara stepped outside for a breather from the reception. Finally, a second to take in this day. He smiled while leaning against the the balcony railing. He was so incredibly happy for his cousin, it had been a long time coming.

“I was right, you would become an Ushijima.” He chuckled, knowing this whole time that it would happen. 

He looked down at the activity going on below him. A few guests were chatting it seemed like it and one of those guests was none other than Tendou. Even with his hair combed back, Suga could tell it’s him with that bright red hair. The man of honor was draped around someone. 

‘ _ Ah, that must be Kawanishi. _ ’ Sugawara thought, remembering Tendou talking about his boyfriend. Even with that bored expression, they looked happy. 

At an event with couples so in love, Sugawara wished he had someone here with him. It would have been to much too much for him to ask-

“Oh, I didn’t know someone was out here.” A voice brought him out of his daydreaming. He turned around and saw Daichi at the entrance. 

“Taking a break from partying hard, Sawamura-san?” The planner asked with a smirk while Daichi walked up to the planner.

“No need to be so formal, you can call me Daichi. I feel so old when people call my Sawamura-san.” Daichi said. “And yeah, I’m taking a break. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Call me Suga.” He smirked. “You don’t look that old.”

“I just turned twenty-five in December. But I’ve never been the party type.” Daichi explained. “So this is a little overwhelming for me.”

“Wow, relatable. I’d rather stay home and watch TV in my PJs while eating takeout, than go out and party.” Sugawara chuckled.

“Sounds like a perfect night to me.” 

The two men didn’t say anything, the silence isn't awkward or anything. It feels comfortable. They watched the active below, at this point, more people were joining the group. Tendou hollering and throwing his hands up in the air when two people walked up.

“You did a great job putting this wedding together.” Daichi said after a while in silence. 

“Thank you. This is definitely in my top three weddings...even though I really don’t have a top three. My friend Asahi and his husband’s wedding was a lot of fun to plan and the wedding itself was a lot of fun. This was a lot of work to plan, but at the same time, it was easy. Eita is my best friend and we just get each other. So it was easy to plan. And Wakatoshi was also easy to deal with.”

“Yeah, Wakatoshi is an easy guy. I’ve known him since college.” Daichi nodded. “We were on the same university volleyball team.”

“Did you see the wedding favors? They’re little volleyballs.” Sugawara laughed.

“Wakatoshi’s idea?”

“Yeah. They didn’t know what they wanted to do as favors and from my understanding, they were drunk when he suggested it. And somehow remembered it the next day while hungover.” Daichi laughed. And that only made Sugawara laugh again, something about Daichi’s laugh just made him laugh.

“I believe that.” Daichi nodded while calming down. 

“Hmmmm yeah.” Sugawara hummed, leaning against his hand. “I’m happy for them. We’ve known Wakatoshi for a long time. Wakatoshi and Eita are high school sweethearts and I told Eita that he’s going to marry him. I could feel it in my bones and he laughed and said I was crazy. Well who’s the crazy one now?”

“We’re all crazy.” 

“Some of us crazy in love and others,” Sugawara turned around and leaned against the railing. “Some of us think of crazy thoughts. Like actually falling in love.”

Daichi chuckled and took a sip of the drink he had brought outside. “The idea is crazy until you actually do.”

“Yeah...I had that crazy idea once and it’ll just stay a crazy idea.” He sighed, but softly smiled while looking to the ground. “Even if I can’t have love, I enjoy what I do. I want to make people’s dream weddings come true. I remind myself that when I think about the dream wedding I have all planned out and I remember I’m not engaged.”

“Well that’s at least something, right?” Daichi asked. He pushed himself off the railing and placed his cup down before offering his hand to Sugawara. The planner looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well since we’re both lonely and single for what seems like for the rest of our lives, why don’t I keep you company for at least tonight? Be my date to this reception, Suga?”

Sugawara smirked and took Daichi’s hand. “Aren’t you a charmer, Sawamura Daichi? I’d love to be your date for tonight.”

“Then shall we go inside for a dance or two?”

“I’d love that.” Sugawara smiled as the two headed inside to dance.

* * *

**A month later**

“Yes, I have scheduled the appointment to meet with the florist. That is, I believe tomorrow?” Sugawara questioned as he looked over his plan while on the phone with a client. “Ah yes! Tomorrow!”

“ _ Perfect! What time should I be there? _ ”

“Ten.” Suga answered, circling the time. 

“ _ Yes of course! I will be there at ten! _ ”

Just another busy day for Sugawara, starting the day off with phone calls and reminding clients of their appointments. Kiyoko and Yachi in the front and typing away on their laptops, while Sugawara stayed in the back. He heard the doorbell ring, but didn’t bother to get up. One of the girls will take care of whoever just came in. 

Or the person could wait, that was also an option.

“Hello, how can we help you?” Kiyoko asked. 

“I actually just came over to introduce myself. I recently opened my business nearby.” A familiar voice came, making Sugawara stop what he was doing and listen.

“Ah are you the one who bought Shinko-san’s old building a few months ago?”

“I am. I’m Sawamura Daichi.” Sugawara snapped his head up. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sawamura-san. I’m Shimizu Kiyoko and this is Yachi Hitoka.” Kiyoko introduced. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sawamura-san! It’s great to see that old building be given some life.” Yachi smiled.

“I agree. I’m glad to finally get the place up and running.” Daichi laughed.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t my wedding date.” Sugawara called out as he walked out from the back and leaned against the wall. He saw Daichi in the front and the sleeve tattoo caught his attention right away. 

“Suga? You work here?” Daichi asked. 

The planner smirked. “I’m the owner of this place.”

“...That would make plenty of sense actually.” Daichi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. 

“So, what type of business did you open up?” And here Suga thought Daichi was a typical salary man working in Tokyo. 

“A tattoo parlor. So if any you ever want a tattoo, I can give you a discount.” Daichi winked.

“We’ll keep that in mind, Sawamura-san.” Kiyoko chuckled.

“Fun fact Suga, you know Eita’s swan tattoo on his hip.”

“Yes?”

“I gave him that. One of my favorite works to this day.” Daichi stated proudly as Sugawara blinked for a moment.

“I think you left him speechless.” Yachi giggled as Kiyoko waved in the planner’s face.

“How long did that take?! There’s so many details!” Sugawara asked, leaning forward.

“Ah I’d have to look at my book, because I can’t remember off hand. I keep all that information to let people know how long it might take to get their tattoo done. But Eita’s tattoo is one of the bigger ones, so more than three sessions. But it was worth it.” 

“Wow...I’m impressed.”

“Impressed enough to get one of your own?” Daichi asked with a smirk. 

“Maybe.” Sugawara smirked back.

“Well if you ever want one and need inspiration, drop by. My portfolio is always adding new pieces in.” 

“I certainly will, Daichi.” 

Without realizing it, Kiyoko and Yachi had slipped away from them and now watching them.

“How long do you think it’ll take for them to go on a date?” Kiyoko asked.

“Probably not long. They haven’t looked away from each other since Sugawara-san came out.” Yachi answered.

“I should let Ushijima-san know this.”

“Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO...this piece was meant to be posted during DaiSuga week a couple of weeks back (￣▽￣*)ゞ But just because this is a super late piece, doesn’t mean I won’t be posting it! So here is the late piece!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
